Familiar
by Gomerah
Summary: At the end of the night Kusaka went over to his coat that was hanging near the entrance taking something out and walking towards Shizuo with it. Holding it out he spoke "it's a type of special colons used to seek out familiars". Raising a brow Shizuo asked "why would I need to know if someone is a familiar or not?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I know it's not right to start another story when you already have one in progress but... I can't help it lol**

 **warning this has Yaoi**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Durarara**

 **Anyway enjoy my puppies \\(^-^)/**

The day started normal, debt collecting and a call from his little brother telling him he drop by later. After a couple lame excuses as to why a certain man could not pay Shizuo had thrown him across the road. After work he made his way home with a cigarette between his lips. Walking through the door he was met with the smell of cooking food and the neutral face of his younger brother Kasuka. "Good to see you home nii-san" came his brothers welcome. "Ya just got off work, how are you?" Looking over his shoulder his brother replied "fine but I'll be gone by tomorrow we have another movie to get to". Smiling at his brother success Shizuo made his way over setting the table for dinner. "Good to hear your doing we'll, it's nice to see you once in a while". Shizuo truly was happy to see his little brother. "Mm same here" said his brother as he finished dinner setting it on the table. "Also I was given something rare a week ago and can find no use for it, so I thought it might help you". Looking up at his brother Shizuo raised a brow, wondering what his brother meant. "I'll give it to you after dinner". The rest of the night went smoothly, watching one of Kasuka's new movies with popcorn put the two brothers in a great mood. At the end of the night Kasuka went over to his coat that was hanging near the entrance taking something out and walking towards Shizuo with it. Holding it out he spoke "it's a type of special colons used to seek out familiars". Raising a brow Shizuo asked "why would I need to know if someone is a familiar or not?" Walking up Kasuka put the colons in his brothers hand "you know how rare a familiar is in this day in time, and this colons is powerful, the man said it even might be strong enough to put a familiar into heat". Poking up quickly at his brother he asked "ya that's cool and all but why so I need it?" Sighing Kasuka just shook his head walking toward the door while putting on his coat. "I don't know, the stuff is incredibly rare and I know it works, just do with it as you want". And that he waved to his brother stepping out of the apartment and into the night. Now Shizuo didn't know the first thing about a familiar if he was saying the truth, but he did know that they were very rare and very strong and powerful. Once a couple years ago he was called out to be a familiar, but only from his amazing strength he had. Looking over Shizuo decided to ask about them and who better than his good friend Celty, the headless black rider. Quickly texting her 'hey Celty I need to know some things, can we meet up at the usual place?' He only needed to wait a minute or two before he received an answer. 'Ya sure Shizuo I'll be their soon :)' smiling at the reply he quickly got up, not forgetting to take the strange colons with him.  
Once at the park he made his way over to a bench to wait till Celty arrived. This only took a few more minutes, it seemed that Celty must not of been to far away when he texted her. [Hey Shizuo nice to see you, what is it you needed to know about?] typed Celty as she sat down next to Shizuo. "We'll my brother came by earlier and gave me something I really don't know about I was wondering if you could tell me?" Quickly typing an answer she showed him her reply. [Sure I'll help you just tell me what it is?] "We'll Kasuka was given some really expensive cologne and told me it had the power to put a familiar into heat". Looking up he saw that a little poof of smoke came out of her next as a blush he supposed. [I-into heat. Wow that stuff must be really powerful, so I'm concussed what's your question?] "We'll I don't know the first thing about a familiar and I know you might know something so I thought to ask". Taking a moment to think of a reply she typed an answered. [we I'll tell you what I know, familiars are very powerful and scary creatures, though there are the more rare submissive familiars that will give in when in heat, they normally have a strange extra part, like extra dog ears or bat wings that grow out of their back.] Continuing she typed. [They live the same amount of time as humans and can be injured, but they are know to have ad normal abilities, faster or stronger than the average human, ha sounds a little like you Shizuo.] He had to agree with her there, he did sound like he was a familiar, but alas he was just some strange ad normal human. "Ya it does haha" his laugh was some what forced. [Well sadly that's all I really know about their kind, besides being very rare familiars this day in age have been know to hide what they are, I think it's pretty sad.] After that the two talked for a while, after that booth went their separate ways. One to a weird nerdy doctor, the other to a lonesome apartment. Shizuo laid down on his bed letting out a long sigh. 'Maybe it'll be fun to wear that weird stuff tomorrow'. Oh poor Shiruo had ok idea what he was in for.

Next day when Shizuo opened his eyes he was met by a sunny day. Getting up, showering, dressing, and eating he was ready for the long day ahead. Before he left his apartment though, he walked over to his dresser, spraying the cologne on him. He didn't use too much, just enough to smell it at close range. The stuff did smell good to him, just not amazing as a familiar would. After that he made his way over to Tom to start his day at work. A couple boring jobs later he was walking to the park to cool off after a little frustration he had gotten from his last job. Little did he take notice to the group of men coming behind him with a couple weapons. Turning just in time he caught a bat before it hit his head. "WHAT THE FUCK" roared the ex bartender, throwing the men away. Thus could only be the job of one sick flea. And that cruel flea was gonna pay.  
Marching over toward the fleas apartment in another city, he made it his point not to knock when he got to the fleas door. Barging in he yelled "YOU FUCKING BASTARD FLEA I KNOW YOUR IN HERE" stomping in he alerted the raven, sitting at his desk only to look up at the blond. "My Shizu-chan didn't know I was good enough for a visit". That only seemed to make the blond angrier, walking over he gave the informant man no time to grab a knife before he was roughly shoved angst a wall. Putting his arms on either side, blocking any escape he could take. "My Shizu-chan rough today are we" spoke the informant with a giggle. Knowing the informant was just playing with him the blond leaned in closer snarling "you fucking coward how dare you send another group of men to attack me, your gonna pay." Raising a brow "Shizu-chan I have no idea what yo-" he stopped in the middle, eyes widening. He leaned into the blond sniffing his neck. "My my Shizu-chan smells soo good~" purred the informant. "What the fu-hey get off me". The raven hooked his arms around the blond breathing his sent in deeply. "Don't know why you smell so fucking good but damn Shizu-chan." Breathing in his smell and leaning in more caused the blond to loose balance, falling over to the ground with the raven on top. Nuzzling the blond the informant got between the others legs furiously grinding I to him. "Ah Shizu-chan mm n" moaned the raven as he closed his hazy eyes half in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Im back, ill wright more just setting it all up for a great yaoi... dont worry ill try to make it worth the wait. Anyway my little puppies ill write for you soon. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Come on if I owned Shizaya they would have never made it with all the sex and male pregnancies I would put it...**

Shizuo did not know how to react to what was happening in front of him. One moment he was going to punch the damn Flea the next he was being dry humped by him. But one thing he did know was that Izaya had started making very erotic noises. "Shizu ah nnmm whats wrong ah with me?" Moaned the crimson eyed man. "Fuck Izaya stop." Shizuo had to stop him he was starting to get hard. Sitting up the blonde brought the other up with him. "Damnit Izaya I said stop this I've had enough or your crap." With that said Shizuo was surprised to hear a growl be admitted from the other. Shizuo fried to reach around Izaya's back side, in hopes of getting him to quit his movements.

But instead of just feeling the others shirt he was met with something soft? Looking over the ravens shoulder he was completely baffled by what he was met with. Tow soft, black, tail came from underneath the Flea's shirt. Shizuo's eyes widened, making it hard for him to find words to say.

"Wha the what?" Questioned Shizuo. He looked up to Izaya in search of some kind of explanation, but was left starring at him dumbfounded. Not only did he have two tails but he also had two black cat ears coming from his head. They twitched under his stare. "Shizuo I dont know whats going on but ha hhg ah" the other was left a moaning mess as Shizuo grabbed the others tail. "Well Flea I don't think you get a say in all this now do you." Shizuo said with a large grin. Today was the day he had caught the Flea, whether it was from winning a chase or finding out the Flea was a cat Familiar he had finally had him in his grasp.


End file.
